duskfandomcom-20200214-history
Pax Ursus
Pax Ursus is a Sanctuary created by Carl Trask and allied individuals. Prior to the Summer of 2011, Pax Ursus was known as Shatterscream, and was a Black Spiral Dancer Hive. The Nephandus Mage, Frater Vox Vermilis, brought the combined wrath of the Mages and Garou of the Mile High Protectorate, along with their allies, down on the hive's head. When the dust had settled, the Hive was gone, and Carl claimed the location saying that he would see to it's cleansing, and open it to all, provided the came in peace. Above ground there are a number of buildings both on the old Arapahoe Landfill site and the neighboring gunnery range. These buildings are unused and are slowly being dismantled. A new structure has gone up on the grounds in the last six months. This is the Dancing Bear Sanctuary, headed up by Alexia Rose McGinley-Robinson, an open Sanctuary for use by all sorcerers and psychics in the Denver area. Built of a log construction and using eco-friendly materials along with solar and wind power, the facility has a thoroughly stocked kitchen, a number of meeting and gathering rooms, and several bunkrooms for those who might need to stay there from time to time. Pax Ursus itself is mostly underground, though there are a few aboveground features. The area that has been cleansed is well kept in a natural condition for the area, and sitting atop a hill sits a large, venerable magnolia tree. Around that tree, the ground and air is kept warm in winter - in a temperature range appropriate for such a tree. Along the base of the hill there is a stream running through the brush, with a path leading away from a nearby discrete parking lot toward it. The path leads along the stream and turns off to one side after a short distance into what looks to be a cave mouth that leads into a long tunnel that slopes gently downward, running for over two football fields in length. Off of this tunnel are a number of rooms - some that are set aside as sancta, a couple bunk rooms for overflow, and several sleeping quarters. In addition, there's a large kitchen, the power and water sources for which aren't evident. Adjacent to that is a large dining area. At the end of the tunnel, perhaps eighty to a hundred feet underground, and the tunnel opens into a large, circular room about eighty or so feet across, with a gently domed roof that actually appears to show the outside sky. The den, because that's the only way to describe it - is well lighted, as though daylight, although the source isn't obvious at first. There are live plants everywhere and spirits and animals roam the area freely. It's as though a small forest meadow has been created underground. In the middle, there's a small circular pool perhaps ten feet across and three high, with a group of stone benches around it. Upon close inspection visitors would see that the light is coming from above - somehow sunlight is being piped in from the outside sky. Year around, it's short-sleeve weather in cavern. If the guests take the time to examine the central water feature closely, they'd discover that it is not just water - it's the node. To a trained eye, it's more than that though - at a guess, it appears the Old Bear has found a way to make the power of what was once a Hive useable to any visiting allies. The entire area around Pax is heavily warded in ways known only to Carl, his mate Taizha, and the Keeper, though it's said that even Tai and Deltia aren't aware of every ward and it's purpose. There are only two rules at Pax Ursus. First, treat others there with the courtsey and respect that you'd ask others to treat you with, and second, no matter what, do not annoy the Old Bear. Notable Residents: Carl Trask - Master Dreamspeaker, also known as Starwalker Wise-Claws. Taizha Chiudka - Adept Dreamspeaker, Healer, and Carl's Sanity. Deltia Hudson - Verbena, Keeper Category:Mage Category:Changeling Category:Werewolf Category:Crossover Category:Setting